


Mmhr week !!!

by tiny_roll



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_roll/pseuds/tiny_roll
Summary: I choose confession for dis yearz mmhr week!!! X3
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Mmhr week !!!

Maki got herself ready and looked in da mirror. _"Today is da day I tell kaito I love him!! I can do it!!"_ she thought to herself. She inhaled and left through da door!!

When she arrived at kaitos house she was all blushy n sweaty!! _"I'm actually gonna do it!!!!!!"._ as soon as she went to knock on da door, it flew open!!! 

"HIYA MAKI ROLL!! I SAW YOU THROUGH DA WINDOW!!!!" kaito yelled. Maki was startled!!!

"Kaito...I have to tell u something....I kinda....love u...and I wanna smooch u..." maki said.

"AWWW I LOVE YOU TOO MAKI!!! MWA MWA MWA." kaito said as he gave maki smol lil smoochies!!!


End file.
